HighSchool (Sadly) Never Ends
by NightsGleam
Summary: Three troublemaking girls; Julchen, Carmen, and Marianne, are sent to the private academy to live though their High School years and learn to be a little more respectful after setting of a stink bomb at their old school. Now, faced with more rules and rude people, they decide to maybe teach the school something instead. Meanwhile, I suck at summaries . .


**A/N: So, this may be a really weird story because I came up with it and now I'm arguing with myself over what to put in it. ANYWAY~**

** Nice to be back to fanfiction o3o I missed everyone on here, even the people I don't know! So here's my first fanfic in awhile, and this is probably the major Hetalia Story ima be working on. Currently, for the Sonic fans, I'm writing a new story with Night the Fox called **Friendship for "Freaks" **and I've gotten the first two chapters written, but I decided to finish this first!**

** Basically, this story is about the trouble making Fem!BTT, who get sent to a private school after stink bombing the principal's office and getting banned from the grounds at their old school and basically live at the private academy all through their high school years. Oh! And mainly the characters are around 14 or 15, the youngest being 13 because skipping grades.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but if I did, the episodes would be longer o3o.**

**Characters: **

_**Fem!Spain: Carmen Carriedo. **_

_**Fem!Prussia: Julchen Beilschmidt **_

_**Fem!France: Marianne Bonnefoy **_

_**Fem!England: Alice Kirkland **_

_**Fem!Norway: Astrid Bondevik**_

_**(OC) Fem!Scotland: Adrianne Kirkland**_

_**Fem!Iceland: Emilie Steilsson**_

_**Fem!Germany: Monika Beilschmidt**_

_**Fem!SouthKorea: Im Soo Jeong**_

_**Fem!Russia: Anya Braginski**_

_**Male!Belarus: Nikolai Arlovoskya**_

_**Fem!Austria: Sofia Edelstein**_

_**Male!Hungary: Daniel (Forgot the last name o.o)**_

_**(OC) Bahamas: Maya Albury**_

_**(OC) Bermuda: Kathrine Kirkland**_

_**(The rest you should know, I don't believe I have to explain the regular human names, and I don't have anymore OCs right now)**_

* * *

Chapter One

Private School Places

* * *

_~Julchen~_

My eyes widened as I stared at the private school we were going to. I knew my sister, Monika, went here, but I had never been near the school, believing it was for stuck-up smarty-pants kind of people. "I'm surprised they sent _us _here." I frowned.

The girl next to me nodded her head, violet-blue eyes looking around. " Well I think its really exquisite! I mean look at the gardens! The flowers are even well cared for!" She smiled., nodding in agreement.

"But why would they sent us here? I mean, most parents send their children here as praise, not punishment!" The brunette tipped her head in confusion as she looked at me. I knew why they sent us here. Mom and Dad thought it could make me less awesome!

"Hmph! I guess you're right." Said a voice. An adult, probably the principle or some un-awesome teacher, approached us. "Mrs. Anderson." She said quickly. "I am the vice principal."

"¡Hola! I'm Carmen!" Carmen grinned, her earlier question forgotten. Mrs. Anderson narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I know. Miss Carriedo, please do not speak until we get to your dorm. You three are lucky there were no other available dorms, otherwise you three would not be in the same room." She said curtly. "Miss Bonnefoy, please get you're bags." Marianne sighed. She was probably expecting someone else to carry our bags.

"Meanwhile, Carmen and Julchen will follow me. Marianne, I'm sure you will be able to catch up." Mrs. Anderson said, using our actual names, turning on her heel and setting off at a brisk pace.

"She's mean." Carmen whispered.

"Definitely unawesome." I said and Carmen giggled at the word she knew I loved to say. Well, I was really the only one with the right to say it anyway!

* * *

After a few horrible minutes of our first teacher going on and on about 'very important rules, break them and there will be consequences!" and other shit I don't care about, we finally reached our dorm. It was plain, the only things in there where two bunk beds, a large desk, a flatscreen TV (Some really fancy one), a large closet, and a door to our own bathroom. (At least we didn't have to use one of the normal ones. *Shudder* Unlike other places)

"You may organize however you wish, but you are not allowed to paint the walls or destroy anything already here." She said, leaving quickly just as Mari dragged her stuff in the room.

"Top bunk!" Carmen called and put some boxes on the top bunk nearest to us. Immediately, I claimed the other top bunk. Marianne just rolled her eyes and began to unpack her things. I managed to find the TV remote and turn it on.

"Jules, aren't you going to unpack?" Carmen questioned, putting some of her clothes in the closet. I shook my head.

"Why? I'll have all day tomorrow!" I said, reminding her tomorrow was Saturday, and even expensive private schools had to let us off for the weekend.

"Riggghhht~." Mari rolled her eyes. "Then tomorrow you'll end up doing it Sunday!."

I frowned. "Shush! Watching TV here!" Carmen and Marianne giggled before returning to unpacking there supplies.

* * *

**A/N: That was un-awesome o3o as I had no ideas for this chapter. I have a small idea for the next chapter, even though I feel that some of them are OOC ._. and this chapter was short D: Like, REALLY REALLY short DD:**

** Anyway, tell me what you think!**

** See ya next chapter!**

**~!~NightsGleam~!~**


End file.
